villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Night Dragon
The titular main villain and final enemy of the Fighting Fantasy gamebook Night Dragon, the Night Dragon is notable for being the most powerful villain of the series. It is a monumental ancient monster of unfathomable might, who must be destroyed before it awakes, or else the entire world of Titan would be reduced to a wasteland. History The Night Dragon was one of the very first dragons ever created, at the beginning of the world of Titan. Whether it was one of the dragons created by the Dragon God Kilanirax, later corrupted; or created directly by the Demon Gods in retaliation for the creation of the dragon kind, remains unknown. Before time itself came to the word, the forces of Good led by the Gods and the forces of Evil led by the Demon Gods fought in a long and cataclysmic war, remembered as the First Battle. The Night Dragon fought as one of the worst champions of Evil, until the Gods won and threw the Demon Gods and their followers into the Void. It is said that the Night Dragon was once defeated, (likely during the First Battle or its aftermath) with three mystical weapons crafted by the Gods themselves: a sword, a shield and a chainmail. Yet, the immortal beast survived the battle and was put in slumber, which was to last for all of eternity. Since then, most of the present-day living beings no longer remember anything about the formidable monster, contrary to many worshippers of Chaos. Now, many eons have passed. The Night Dragon is about to emerge from the Dreamtime, and all its worshippers are working towards this goal. If the antediluvian abomination were to resurface, everything alive would be blown away like dust under the icy northern winds, and the entire world of Titan would be reduced to a chaotic wasteland. About the Night Dragon The Night Dragon is a terrifying abomination over forty meters, covered in black scales glimmering in bluish-silver, and spiky protrusions, five pairs of horns, icy-blue glowing eyes, and fangs as big as an adult's arm. Characters refer to the it as "he", but the narration uses "it", highlighting its eldritch, hideously warped nature. It and Voivod are among the few evil beings who dwarf the Demon Princes themselves, being second only to the Demon Gods. It fits no regular dragon species, (Gold, Silver, Black, White, Green, Red and Blue) and is much mightier than the Great Dragons (the mightiest beings on Titan, who stand between 14 and 18 skill points when the usual maximum is 12). It's presence alone is enough to twist its surroundings into something as alien as it is. Due to emerging from slumber, the Night Dragon is never heard speaking and most of its personality is unknown, but it likely masters every existing language and has high intelligence, befitting every Ancient Dragon. It is more akin to a cosmic force of destruction in dragon shape, violent and bloodthirsty, but it also displays tactics, trying to disable your assets and to protect himself, while its sheer power alone would be enough to crush most foes. It is mostly seen breathing fire, (like the Gold, Green and Red Dragons) but it has also proven able to breathe cold flame and acidic fumes (like the Silver Dragons and the Black Dragons respectively). It might very well be able to use the breathes of the other dragon kinds as well, (namely the ice breath of the White Dragons and the lightning breath of the Blue Dragons), the control over the forces of nature and the frightful gaze of the Great Dragons (who can easily shatter a strong spirit by merely staring at someone). The Night Dragon also displays incredible strength and magic powers, far superior to that of any other Ancient Dragon; as well as formidable mastery of shadows and darkness. Moreover, it can enter and shape the Dreamtime (an oneiric dimensional plane made from the dreams of all living creatures), plaguing it with nightmares. Finally, being an Ancient Dragon, it is protected by the Unbreakable Oath, that prevents any dragon to act against the first ones of their kind (even indirectly) without dying. The Cult of the Night Dragon A Doomsday Cult, seeking about the Night Dragon's awakening and the ensuing global devastation. While servants of demons in the series usually follow them expecting a reward, or to survive the apocalypse they plan, these fanatical servants of Chaos apparently welcome the prospect of the end of all things, themselves included. While the Night Dragon is the primary threat, it remains in slumber until the end. Though its twisted influence is spreading even without their help. Because of this, the cult and its leader, the Bone Stalker Mage, are the actual antagonistic force of the story. They are organised as acolytes clad in hooded grey robes, little more than violent and cowardly thugs fighting with clubs and daggers, led by much more dangerous black-clad acolytes, who wield poisoned weapons and master nasty attack spells to inflict greater damages. There are infiltrated everywhere, posing as helpful scholars and sages and setting normal businesses as a front to their nefarious activities. Then, they drug the citizens with food they distribute and send them for sacrifices. Their most fearsome agents are the Draconic Stalkers: hideous draconic humanoids in tattered robes, spawned from baby dragons taken from their eggs, much to the dragons' fury. But the cult also recruits powerful wizards and creates mighty constructs. Like dragons, the Stalkers' power level depends on their colour. They are feral, violent, bloodthirsty and blindly devoted to the cult, but superhumanly strong and skilled warriors fighting with poisoned blades and breathes that worsen the wounds they inflict. The Bone Stalker Mage is the master and grand high priest of the cult. He was once a human wizard who forsook his identity and even his humanity, performing untold mutations on himself to become the most atrocious and powerful of all Stalkers, warped, decaying and festering, neither undead nor fully living any longer. Whether he fashioned the Stalkers after what he turned into or made himself one of them is unknown. He is highly powerful, strong, skilled with weapons and magic, but a demented fanatic. He acts calm and strategic, goading foes into traps with taunts, but he is at heart cruel and unhinged, relishing in the prospect of a slaughter. Role in the Gamebook The story begins in the infamous Port Blacksand, the awful City of Thieves populated by the vilest kind of scoundrel ever seen in Titan. The playable character was brought there by a mysterious contractor, who happens to be a dark elf. He warns the hero against the upcoming threat of the Night Dragon and reveals that the legendary Conclave of Dragons is looking for a warrior worthy enough to rise against the abomination: none other than the hero. The game features three special rules: Honour, measuring the hero's good deeds and their impact, Time Track, as time must not be wasted for the Night Dragon is growing mightier, and Nemesis, measuring the cult's awareness and wariness towards the hero. The higher it is, the more dangerous the game becomes. Unfortunately, the Cult has agents everywhere, regularly attacking the hero and killing their contacts. Helped by the dark elves, who despite being evil do not want life to be wiped out, the hero reaches the Conclave of Dragons, a meeting of the elders of the six major dragon races, who admit that they are powerless before the Ancient. Indeed, in spite of its evil nature is protected by an Unbreakable Oath, preventing any Dragon to rise against an ancient on pain on death, ironically swore to avoid discord against dragons. The Conclave speaks of the Divine Sword, Shield and Chainmail the hero must find to stand a chance against the Ancient, and the Lore Master, the immortal mage who watches over the Dreamtime who must be met. The hero can search for the relics in any order they want, and can also visit the nearby towns of Ismater and Carnex. Carnex is a very dangerous place, taken over by the cult, who control the townsfolk through a potion in their food. If the hero ventures there and manages to slay the High Priest Scalmagzaprin, it significantly decreases the Nemesis score and they gain an extremely valuable Grimoire. *The High Priest is a powerful and dangerous enemy with 11 in skill (level of power) and 15 in stamina (life-points). He wields a cursed scimitar and a magic wand. During the first four turns, he can fire an energy bolt from a magic wand, costing 4 in stamina, and his blade costs 3 in stamina instead of the regular 2. The hero has to visit a tribe of Mountain Giants and buy the Shield (or gain him after a difficult battle against the mighty son of the tribe's chief); to explore an ancient crypt, in which dwell both a powerful but noble and honourable Undead Lord and a dangerous Wraith Wizard, to gain the Sword; and an ancient dwarven mine haunted by a Basilisk, who turned its entire population into stone, something only reflecting the Basilisk' petrifying gaze with the Magic Mirror can undo, to gain the Chainmail. (It is strongly implied that the Basilisk was sent when the dwarves dug too close to the Night Dragon's resting place.) Having the three divine weapons is not mandatory but it still proves highly useful against the many powerful monsters encountered. Then, they meet the Lore Master, who sends them into the Dreamtime, where they might face an oneiric image of the Night Dragon himself, far weaker than the original one but still a fearsome foe to fight. *The Dream Dragon has 12 in skill (the regular maximum) and 16 in stamina, and breathes cold flame that costs 6 in stamina before fighting. Using the Divine Shield to deflect the Dream Dragon's breath means that it will not be able to withstand the breath of the real dragon, so it is better to try to dodge it. After exiting the Dreamtime, the hero must head to the Dragon Reaches in the Icefinger Mountains, and sneak into the Dragon Caves, the lair of the Cult where the fearsome Ancient is resting. They must face many traps and vile high-ranking cultists, including a powerful and treacherous Red Wizard who can provide precious information if spared but must not be allowed to flee; and the Bone Stalker Mage in person. *The Red Wizard has 11 in skill and 15 in stamina and first tries to unleash a swarm of winged skulls, then fights with energy balls costing 4 in stamina and a poisoned dagger inflicting additional damage. Three magic devices used to restore the Ancient's power can be found in the gloomy caves. There is a magical, sentient Pyramidal Cell surrounded by Chill Shadows, which replenishes the Night Dragon's magic. There is also an animated Dragon Statue which restores the beast's energy, and the Furnace which strengthens it. The more devices are destroyed the easier the final battle will be, but they are protected by deadly guards. *The Pyramidal Cell is a bizarre, yet powerful and dangerous enemy surrounded by ghostly Chill Shadows that must be destroyed with a magic weapon before reaching it. It has 10 in skill and 11 in stamina and when it wins an attack-round, it can either raise its skill total or unleash blasts of magic. Destroying it with the Light Sphere prevents the Night Dragon from using magic. *The Dragon Statue itself is a powerful and dangerous Stone Juggernaut with 11 in skill and 18 in stamina, whose blows cost 3 (and might even cost 6) in stamina. Destroying it with the Magic Mirror costs the Ancient 1 in skill for the final battle and grants a power boost. *The Bone Stalker Champion guarding the Furnace is a powerful enemy with 11 in skill and 14 in stamina, who fights with a poisoned blade costing 4 in stamina. Destroying it costs the Night Dragon 3 in stamina. Fighting the Bone Stalker Mage The Bone Stalker Mage is protected by an invisible barrier that must be destroyed to reach him. The safest way being throwing the Magic Mirror. Attacking at long range leaves the hero open for a dangerous spell of fire threads that might cost 4 in stamina points and 1 in skill point for the battle against the Mage. Charging blindly means colliding with the barrier, losing 3 in stamina, and getting struck by the Mage spell without escape. The Bone Stalker Mage is a very powerful enemy with 13 in skill and 16 in stamina. His awful stench costs the hero 1 in skill for the battle. In the first two turns he summons glowing red snakes costing 4 in stamina, before fighting with a poisoned blade costing 4 stamina points for three turns, before the poison evaporates. Fortunately, if the hero wields the Divine Weapons, even the wretched Cult Leader will not even be a match for them. As for the Night Dragon itself, this is another story. Fighting the Night Dragon The Ancient is resting in a disgusting acid cocoon, not fully awake and not yet at full power. Despite this, he remains mightier than all enemies ever faced in a Fighting Fantasy gamebook. Shooting the Night Dragon with a bow invariably misses, and the abomination retaliates by magically rusting the Divine Chainmail and reducing the power boost it grants. Climbing down the stairs towards the beast prompts it to conjure shadowy threads which might cost 4 in stamina 1 in skill. Then, it surrounds itself in shadows to use as a shield. The hero can avoid the shadowy threads if they can grow a magic plant to climb down the abyss. Wearing winged boots enables them to fly into the abyss faster than the half-asleep Dragon can react and fight it directly. If the Pyramidal Cell was destroyed, the Ancient is now unable to use magic, and the hero can reach it without risk. Only the Divine Shield can withstand the Night Dragon's fearsome flaming breath. Without it, they lose 6 stamina points no matter what and cannot dodge. The Ancient has 17 in skill (5 points over the regular maximum) and 32 in stamina, no less. Its stamina will also increase depending on how much time was spent to reach it. Without the Divine Weapons to face this formidable and immensely powerful enemy, the hero is as good as dead. Only one weapon is far from enough, but with the three the battle will be much easier. Wielding all three and having weakened the Ancient in the course of the game means they can destroy it without major trouble. Caution is advised though, as the dragon's claws cost 3 in stamina. Moreover, if the dragon hid itself in shadows, the hero's blows will miss it 1 in 6 times, unless they have a Sphere of Light or destroyed the Pyramidal Cell. Should the hero run short of stamina, they can sacrifice the Divine Shield to regain 10 points, but at the cost of the power boost it grants. When the Night Dragon is finally slain, its severed head animates itself and grows repellent spider legs to attack the hero one last time, shrouded in corrosive mist. They can flee in terror, knowing that the Ancient will take years to heal, but the game ends in semi victory that amounts to nothing in the long run. The Night Dragon Skull has 11 in skill and 12 in stamina, but despite being powerful, it is hardly a match for a hero who could vanquish the nightmarish, antediluvian abomination, and they should destroy him for good quite handily. After slaying the beast for good, the hero must exit the Dragon's Caves safely before they collapse around them and kill them, to successfully finish the adventure. As they escape, they realise that the abomination's final death caused a volcanic eruption that they cannot hope to avoid, let alone survive. But then, a gigantic Gold Dragon, heavily implied to be the Dragon God Kilanirax himself, appears to take them to safety, congratulating them in earnest and assuring them of the dragons' gratitude. As Kilanirax said it himself, "when dragons owe favours, a wise man knows their value". Trivia *There are two Fighting Fantasy enemies rivalling the Night Dragon's might. However, they cannot be defeated in a direct fight, cementing the Ancient as the mightiest enemy ever fought: The first is Titanium Cyborg, the final enemy of the super-hero themed gamebook Appointment with F.E.A.R., with 18 in skill and 20 in stamina, but he cannot be defeated without a special device to halve his stats. The second is the God-Headed Hydra, fought in the final book of the Sorcery spin-off. It has 17 in skill and 24 in stamina, but is only an illusion that promptly vanishes. *The way the Night Dragon's skull grows spider-like legs to attack one last time after the beast is defeated is a reference to the creature from the movie The Thing. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Titular Category:Genderless Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Forms Category:Dragons Category:Monster Master Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil